international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Patterson
About Julia Daniel and Julia Peterson on a cold winter's day (it was snowing too) were born to a Fae and a Pure blood. The Fae was a very seductive and ended up using the pure blood for something useless. Until she became pregnant with his child. . She was a cold hearted fairy that was cruel and mean to all but men. On the day the twins were born, their mother dumped them with their father. She then went back to her house and was never seen again. Julia has a vague flashback of her sometimes while she sleeps, but she never really says anything about it though. But the twins where raised in happiness, Daniel often got in trouble with their father, he was lazy in his dad's eyes. But he also made his father proud, He was a straight A student in class and did whatever he needed to do in order to keep his grades to a A+. Meanwhile Julia was the star pupil in their father's eyes, she was patience and listened to what he had to say, but often flunked classes and missed school. Well, Julia ended up in juvie for her actions when she beat up a kid in school when he aggravated her when he hit her. Soon after the twins 11th birthdays, they went to this school, (when they got their letterers) Julia and Daniel sat besides each other on their train ride here. Daniel was always precarious around his sister, she was a danger to others. So he often sat next to her. Meanwhile Julia hated it when he sat next to her, he best friend in muggle school was Lilly Packer, who was a Goth who told her to sit next to her all the time. But unfortunately for her, that didn't happen because Daniel didn't trust Julia or the Goth girl. The time came when she meet her future boyfriend Noah while eating dinne alone in the Calfortia when she was making a fuss about Daniel and Freya. Next thing she knew, she kissed him and they ended up going out yet agian. But this time, she fell in love with Noah, the 'sweet' guy she calls him. Personality Julia is a rebellious and brave girl, that will use force against you if you dare be mean to her. She is a very rude and uncaring foe, She is a fighter more then a lover, she is a very rude and loud spoken girl in general. She is very outspoken and friendly girl, she can be very picky. She is arrogant and aloof, and cunning. She is very sneaky and but she isn't a bully. She still has a heart witch is unseen to many, she uses her wit to get what she wants. She is rather dangerous and cold. Facts She hates her brother for marrying a goodie-two shoe's like himself. She is 5.2 inches tall and she weighs 121 pounds. Category:American Category:Patterson Family Category:Born in America Category:GoldenGail Category:Charbonneau Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Half-Fae Category:Junior Master Category:Witch Patterson Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:December Birthday Category:Name Begins With "J" Category:Eighth Years Category:19 Year Olds Category:Taken Category:Veela Hair Wand Category:Hippogriff Feather Wand Category:Larch Wand